Crimson Gold Fishcake
by Biigoh
Summary: So, what happens when someone has invested TONS of time and words into a quest... and a reboot would destroy everything? Side stories. In this case, this is a side story thing for Pink Blossom Quest on Spacebattles and Questionable Questing.
1. Birth

It was simply impossible what had befallen you. That your downfall was... love.

You were one of the greatest heroes of Jianghu. Others would claim you were one of the worse villains that ever walked beneath the heavens.

And yet, it didn't matter. Your skills, your peerless might and command of your inner energy. All of it useless in the matters of the heart.

In the face of true companionship, good wine, hot food, you had fallen. Drawn to the light and purity of that swordsman from the Mount Hua Sect. That carefree laughter.

Truly, the world was cruel as you came to the realization that you and he could never be together. That the ways of the orthodox style that he followed and the unorthodox style that you had traveled down were simply incompatible as surely as day could not mix with night, no matter how much you loved him and he you.

In a different life, perhaps you and he would have been soul-mates, two halves to a single whole.

And now, the wind fluttered around you as you fell down Black Cliff, spreading wide your raiment of crimson. The wound inflicted by him burned your breast, the pain of his blow hurting your heart more than the actual wound itself.

The impact of the sea beneath Black Cliff hurt as much as you had expected.

And you sank into the darkness... the cold leeching away at your inner energy. There was no point to continuing on, and so you allowed the world to devour you.

You were a single mote of light in an endless sea of darkness.

And even the least of light can gutter out.  
Without [**direction**].

There was nothing but darkness.  
You are one with the darkness. The darkness is all that exists.  
And it is you. You are it. And thus. You are the world.

The bells rang in the darkness, casting waves of unyielding sound.

Piercing sharp like that of a night watchman's.

Ponderously low much like that of a temple's.

They ring and ring.

Calling to you with their clarion sound.

Demanding you.

You knew you should resist.

But you couldn't... you had been devoured by the darkness...

And so you were pulled in the unending darkness, drawn by the bells.

Come.

_Now_.

**HERE**.

An eternity later.

Or perhaps an endless moment.

You were pulled into the cold, harsh light shinning in your eyes.

You drew breath and you cried. Wailed at being pulled from the darkness, even as you slowly forgot what came before the warm darkness.

"It's a boy. Congratulations, Hokage-sama." There was a coldness to this man's voice that makes you feel distrust and danger from him.

There was warmth in the woman's voice who responded. "His name... His name is Naruto."

"It's a good name." There was love in this man's voice, along with strength.

.

* * *

**Crimson Gold Fishcake : Birth  
Naruto / Xiao Ao Jiang Hu / ?!**

* * *

.

Writer's Notes : Nyahahahahahahahaha~  
An orange Fishcake!

This is a quasi-rewrite / reboot of my Pink Blossom Quest found on Spacebattles and Questionable Questing. This time, it's going to be a story.


	2. Kyuubi

You had to admit that you were not used to the sensations you were currently experiencing, not before nor now.

After all, Terror accompanied by Fear and Rage... those were things not normally experienced by a child.

The very air was thick with malevolence that weighted down on you in a suffocating manner. You could barely draw breath to cry.

To express your displeasure.

And yet, there was the knowledge that you were truly in danger. That your body wasn't meant to endure the raging energies that saturated the air around you.

In time, you might have endured and perhaps more than that, to subsume it. To breath and drink it like air and water. Some might claim that this was a mark of evil...

And against it stood but a single sun, golden as could be and worn down. While beside him stood a crimson moon, a woman.

"I'm sorry, Kushina." That man, your father?, said with a sigh as if he was weary. As if he had fought countless enemies and expanded his strength greatly. You found yourself want to pat him and tell him that you knew what it was like, all you could do is wave your hands helplessly.

There was motion in the darkness above, the hint of crimson against darkness. "It's fine, Minato... we've always known there was this risk."

A hand covered your eyes as something wet moved across your belly.

There was the sensation of energy flowing along the path of what was drawn on your belly. A maze of energy. A vast trap that was shocking in its complexity.

The presence of something [**OLD**] and so very, very [**HUNGRY**] was even worse.

Worse were exchanged, which you couldn't, wouldn't hear.

And the world BURNED.

Darkness and heat consumed you as the pattern on your belly inverted and drew in the world, the sun, the moon, the stars and the burning rage...

The golden sun and crimson moon fell, tumbled to the moving ground, as a chilly wind blew.

You cried in rage, in anger... and in sorrow, even as you were picked by the old man who smelled of monkey, smoke, and death.

.

* * *

**Crimson Gold Fishcake : Kyuubi****  
Naruto / Xiao Ao Jiang Hu / ?!**

* * *

.

Writer's Notes : The Kyuubi strikes back!


	3. Growth

The boy came to a decision.

He didn't like the old man who smelled of monkey, smoke, and death. Nor did he like the men and women who smelled of tempered steel and blood, with their white masks.

He didn't like them one bit, they didn't smell nice like the woman with red hair had. Nor did they play with him like the man with the golden yellow hair had.

His memories wasn't the best, but he remembered those two. He remembered the love that surrounded them, the smiles and laughter.

More, he wanted them back.

Even so, he knew that this wouldn't be. He knew with an absolute certainty that they were gone.

And all he had left were those who smelled of metal, oil, and blood. They had once kept their distance when those two had been near.

And now, they drew near like hyenas that scented blood and weakness.

He was weak. He knew this. Once he was so much more.

Before that night where everything changed and he lost them.

His thoughts were scattered like leaves in the wind...

There were none to whom he could speak... all he could do was cry and slowly master his body.

.

* * *

.

The woman who cared for him, didn't really like him. She smelled of smoke and tears, worse... she smelled ill.

It was no malaise of the body, but that of the soul. He could taste it on every breath she took, the illness wafted off her body and spoke of the poison that had been inflicted upon her not long ago.

A malicious thing that coiled around the core of her existence and gnawed away at any joy she could have experienced. Where she would have been calm, she was quicker to anger.

Still, despite that ball of malevolence that sat in her heart, despite the fact that she didn't like him... she didn't hate him or the other children. Nor did she not perform her duty as a nanny alongside the other grown ups.

And so, the days passed slowly.

The sun rose up and set, and in counterpoint, so did the moon as the seasons drifted by.

He grew up with the other children, orphans one and all in an orphanarium. The others called it the old home, but he reserved the right to call it what he wanted and so he had.

The older children told him that would be adults interested in adopting them. He... wanted to believe them but couldn't believe them in truth... and, so he hadn't.

Instead, he accepted life as it was. Drifting from day to day, living in the eternal now. He ate, he played, he ran, he slept. And thus, did his life pass by.

Until, one day... things changed. He was told that he had a choice. Or rather, he and the other children in the orphanarium were to be taught at school. To be given the chance to be a shinobi of Konohagakure.

The next day, he and the other children of age were given lunches and brought to the Hokage tower. To gather at its base with other children, sniffling and not quite whining about the coldness.

The Hokage stepped out of his tower, with his big hat. He is an aged man, yet to Naruto's sense, the latent strength within the old man burned strong. dangerously so.

The old man speaks a fair bit, of things such as the will of fire, of protecting and cherishing the future, and so on.

Eventually, the speech ended and Naruto found his hand stamped with a symbol. The words in the circle glitters and glowed for a moment. A disappointing end to what should be a monumental event.

And yet, there was a sense of familiarity to the boy. The entrance to joining a [society], a group of pugilist. To learn.

.

* * *

**Crimson Gold Fishcake : Growth****  
Naruto / Xiao Ao Jiang Hu / ?!**

* * *

.

Writer's Notes : It lives!


End file.
